


Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy.

by dizzyhazzy (peachybabyhaz)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bottom Harry, Louis with children, M/M, Sad Harry, Top Louis, but that's from the past, harry cries during rom coms, harry is sir speedy, harry with children, its just fluff sorry, mentions of mpreg harry and zarry, single dad Harry, someone should make fan art out of this one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybabyhaz/pseuds/dizzyhazzy
Summary: A story in which single father Harry accidentally crashes into Louis' car.(Unedited and sloppily written, oops. Someone pls dedicate a fan art to this, that'd be cute thanks.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> follow my Twitter @/tinyminxhaz and add me on snapchat @/abstractablee ((:

It was Saturday, 10 in the morning and Harry was looking around in the cabinets for something that he could possibly whip up for him and his little munchkin. He had to work with what he could find and hope that his little girl wouldn't throw a fit if she didn't like it. He found a few things to make French toast and a can of mandarin oranges, and he decided to settle on that.

 

Harry had been alone for a long while now and he wasn't complaining. Things were fine with just him and his little one, he didn't mind. Yeah, he got lonely when he watched romantic comedies but it didn't make him want to put himself out there; he's shy, he didn't think of himself of desirable or something that anyone would chase after. He liked living alone in his two bedroom house. He liked having his little girl cuddle up to him whenever he started to cry. He liked having to work a lot because of money issues. Okay, maybe not so much, but he didn't hate it. Maybe he just liked being isolated from people, isolated from hurt. 

 

He set out the ingredients on the counter, he didn't want to get started on anything before he got approval. He marched his way up the stairs and into the little toddlers room and wake her up, so he got down on his knees beside her bed and placed his hand on her arm before he whispered out her name a few times.

 

"Isabelle."

 

She moved, but that was only to turn around and let out one of those frustrated toddler sounds. Harry furrowed his eyebrows before trying again, taking in a deep breath before letting it out. "Isabelle." He squeezed her arm a bit to try and get her to shift again, to give him a sign that she was awake, but she was a lazy toddler. She got it from her father... definitely.

 

She sat up and before she could say anything, Harry picked her up and was already carrying her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He set her down on a clear space on the counter and she had her tiny hand in her mouth already, and Harry couldn't help but let out a fond laugh as he looked over at her. "No, no," He pulled her little hand out of her mouth and shook his head, wiping her hand off with a paper towel and then putting just a bit of hand sanitizer in her palm and rubbing it all over her hand. He didn't use much... he wasn't sure if four year olds should be using hand sanitizer. 

 

"French toast, or an adventure to the grocery store?" Harry tilted his head downwards as he waited for a response, he could tell the little girl was thinking and trying to decide because she had her head tilted and her dark brown curls were falling to her face and her eyes were closed, her thick eyelashes casting a shadow on her chubby little cheeks.

 

"Gwocahee stoah." 

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 

"There we go. Off to the grocery store we go." Harry muttered out as he finished buckling Isabella up in her car seat and gave her a gentle feathery kiss to her forehead. She giggled and began to play with her fingers, and it seemed as if she could just play with them all day and be so entertained. Harry got in on the drivers side and pulled out of the drive way before taking a right and getting onto the road, heading for the highway that lead towards the grocery store. He swore he knew the directions by heart, because this wasn't the first time Isabelle had refused to eat what they had there. There was barely anyone out, so he thought that if he went slightly over the speed limit, no one would notice. 

 

But, he was wrong about that. He was coming up to traffic lights and there was a white car in front of him, blasting Bryson Tiller. Harry was going just a bit too fast and the guy in front of him was stopped at the traffic light because he was trying to turn, and he really should've switched over to the other lane when he had the chance but he noticed that it was too late, even if he slammed his foot down on the brakes and tried to stop himself. The tires screeched, and he avoided a massive crash just by a smidge but it was still a crash which caused Harry to jerk up in his seat and his curls to go out of his control and for his little girl to start crying and making a fuss. "O-Oh, fuck!" 

 

The guy in front of him didn't budge, though. Not that he could see, but the back of his car was.. fucked up. Harry did that. Harry did that. He couldn't get sued for that shit, could he? Nah.. probably not. But if he did get sued he'd probably lose everything. Most definitely. Harry began to blink before he could have a first reaction other than swearing in front of his four year old and turned around to try and comfort her, to stop her from crying. He didn't bother getting out of the car because he had a child to calm, so he unbuckled himself and turned his body fully so that he could reach over just enough and run his fingers through her curls and mumble soothing words until he was wiping her tears away with her little hands and taking in deep breaths.

 

There was a knock on the window which caused Harry to let out a little screech of surprise but blink and turn around until his eyes met up with a pair of beautiful blue ones just staring at him from the other side of the window. Harry didn't know whether to get out of to just open the window, but since there wasn't any traffic to hold up, he rolled down the window. His eyes were filled with worry as he stared up at the feathery haired lad with his hand on his hip and his head tilted to the right.

 

"Um.. You were going too fast and you hit me- Oh, hi little one!" He waved to Isabelle in the back seat and Isabelle waved back happily and even let out a small giggle before he turned his attention back to Harry. "Uh- Since there's no traffic.. I'm gonna get a guy to come get my car and take it in real quick because I'm not driving that. It's been beat up too much and it needs a rest. If you don't want to get any fines, I would like to request a carpool. Drive me around for a week or so. Is that alright, sir speedy?"

 

"U-Uh.."

 

"There aren't any damages on your car, by the way. I made sure. I'm Louis, by the way." He nodded and gave a gentle smile as he tapped Harry's door before he made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door, he had taken a phone call for his car to be picked up before he got into Harry's and smiled at him, and then back at the little girl.

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 

"Where were you.. uh- Where were you going?" Harry swallowed thickly and tried not to take his eyes off of the road to pay attention to the beautiful human being beside him and just gawk at him in front of his daughter. Louis was a distracting person, with his beautiful eyes and his button nose that Harry just wanted to fucking kiss over and over again and holy fuck Harry hasn't had these thoughts in such a long time about anyone. But he assumed that it was normal because of his lack of interaction with any other human being, to be scared of talking and a bit nervous about making conversation but he had never felt attraction to anyone since.. since Isabelle happened.

 

"Grocery store."

 

"P-Papa! He's goin' to tha gwocahee stoah.. wike us!" Isabelle spoke up and let out excited little squeals and giggles as she clapped her little hands. Louis turned around in his seat to turn back towards the child and start interacting with her, and the volume of her giggling increased. Louis was pulling funny faces and making little jokes that were sort of inaudible to Harry because Harry was a bit dazed right now and focused on the road, but Isabelle usually isn't so giddy around strangers. Maybe there was just something special about this one that she liked.

 

Louis started playing hand games with her as Harry continued to drive, but it stopped as soon as Harry pulled into the grocery store parking lot. "Rooooolllll it... Oop!" Louis stopped as soon as the car stopped and turned around in his seat, almost as fast as lightning and Isabelle bursted out into a fit of giggles as she kicked her legs and covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry, sir speedy. Miss Issa and I were playing a game."

 

"I can see that, sir goofy."

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 

Louis followed Harry and Isabelle all the way around the store, but only because Isabelle would cry every time Louis tried to walk away and because Louis insisted on helping Harry with whatever he had to get. Harry picked up a few of Isabelle's favorites as well as a few of his favorites. Yogurt with m&m's in them, a bag of potato chips, and chocolate chip cookie dough flavored ice cream. Louis was interacting with Isabelle the whole time and making puns out of various items, even carrots. All Louis picked up were a few bags of hot cheetos and a two liter soda.

 

As soon as they got to the check out line, Isabelle wasn't clinging to Harry's leg anymore. She was cling to Louis' leg, and Louis was ruffling her dark curls while she was trying to reach up and poke him. He picked her up and settled her on his hip. "Hey, sir speedy, Isabelle says you look like a strawberry."

 

Harry's neck basically snapped at how he turned around so quick, he was blinking and a bit off because he had literally just crashed his car into the car of the most beautiful man on the planet but he couldn't even talk, he couldn't even make a proper sentence because he was being some type of chauffeur for him and his child was clinging to him like a koala. He put his hands on his cheeks and noticed that they were indeed warm, which only made them warmer because he had just now noticed. He was becoming distracted again, not only because he was completely endeared by Louis but because he couldn't quite comprehend why Isabelle was oh so clingy.

 

"Your total is thirty three dollars and twenty seven cents."

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 

Louis carried all of the bags to the car, and he even offered to drive this time because Harry seemed distracted. He even buckled Isabella into her car seat. Harry accepted his offer, but only because this was the time in which Harry could stare at him and just appreciate what he was like without being caught. As they were driving, Louis had asked for directions to Harry's house. Harry had thought that Louis would want to go home first but he didn't say anything about going back to his own house, which Harry shrugged off but had intentions to question on later.

 

They were soon to approach the driveway and as Louis pulled in, Harry took in a deep inhale before he closed his eyes tightly and balled both of his hands into fists, "Ohmygodyouresoprettypleasepleasepleasegoonadatewithme. Please."

 

Louis didn't respond, not because he was rejecting Harry but because he couldn't understand a thing that Harry just said because he was talking so fast that it was incomprehensible. Louis gave him an awkward smile before he got out of the car and and took the bags out of the car and carried them with one arm as he also took Isabella out and held her on his hip and supported her weight with his other arm. Harry slumped down in his seat before he pulled his keys out from the car and got out himself, slamming the door shut and following Louis up to the front door.

 

He was visibly upset, yes, but he didn't want to be a bother about it. He quickly unlocked the front door and let them in, and Louis didn't even ask if it was okay before he rushed inside and set the bags down on the kitchen counter and sorted out all of the things and put them away. Harry walked in and closed the door before dropping his keys on the floor and rushing into the kitchen as well to take Isabelle from Louis and to start on breakfast for her, even though it was three hours after the designated breakfast time. 

 

And Harry even made Louis breakfast, he served up waffles and sausage and even fucking hash browns because he wanted this guy to see that he'd be a lovely little housewife. Louis thanked him for it and asked him if they can get to know each other later on, to which, of course, Harry agreed to.

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

 

They had both helped put Isabelle to sleep, Harry sang her a song and Louis ran his hand through her soft curls and gave her butterfly kisses and put his finger in her hand until he grip loosened and it was evident she fell asleep. They both returned downstairs and Harry made a beeline to the kitchen and pulled the ice cream out of the freezer and a fork out of the silverware drawer before he went back to the couch. He almost gave Louis whiplash as Louis watched because he was moving around so quickly, Louis could barely keep track. Harry plopped down on the couch and pulled a blue, fuzzy blanket over his lap and flipped through the channels quickly until he found a romantic comedy movie and began to dig into his ice cream. His green eyes were wide but so sad looking, and his eyes were full.. of tears.

 

Louis sat down beside him and had an internal debate on whether to speak up or not. "So.. Where's her mother?" He asked. Harry didn't answer, so there was some sort of awkward silence for five minute before Harry finally pulled his head out of his ice cream tub and shook his head.

 

"I'm not... I'm not straight..I-" Before he could finish, Louis had cut him off. "What's your story?" He questioned. He was obviously trying to know more about Harry, but since Harry had a hard time talking about things they sat in awkward silence once more for a few more minutes. 

 

"Well.. her father and I used to be a very good pair. His name was Zayn- Is.. is Zayn. He's still alive, of course, just. He's not with me. He told me he wanted a baby with me but as soon as I told him, like.. hey, I'm pregnant, he left me. He started calling me a freak and cursing me out and he even wished death upon me and the little one inside of me. He was a good man.. trust me on that, but he was just. I don't think he was gay. He cheated on me before with two other women but I took him back because I thought he, uh.. he loved me. But he left me and I'm some freak that could have babies that no one wants. I eat ice cream by myself and cry when I watch romantic comedies.. but. I'm- I'm.. what about you? Why didn't you go home? Why did you stay here?"

 

"Well.. because I noticed that you seemed off the whole time. Also.. I'm lonely. And- I wasn't rejecting you when you asked me out. I just wanted to talk later. Now. I want to.. learn more about your character and why you live by yourself and why you spoke so quickly when you asked me on a date." Louis nodded understandingly and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up from his ice cream and over towards Louis until blue met green.

 

"You have a bit of ice cream there.. here." Louis leaned closer until their faces were just inches apart and Harry could feel his warm breath against his skin, and Harry felt like he could pass out at any given moment. Before his lips were greeted with another pair in a soft tender kiss, and he returned it, of course, but he was beginning to cry and tears were rolling down his cheeks and he still had the damn ice cream tub in his hands. Louis cupped his chin and pulled him a bit closer before breaking the kiss and wiping away Harry's tears.

 

"Papa! Can- Can he be my new daddy?" 

 

They both turned around to see little Isabelle at the bottom of the steps, watching them as she bounced on her feet. Harry's cheeks turned strawberry red and he was shaking just a bit before Louis grabbed his hands and ran his fingers over his knuckles to calm him down as they slowly turned back toward each other.

 

"Well, little one, we need to go on a date before we can decide."

 

"I-I.. yeah.. Isabelle. Cmon.. Come help me put her to bed again."

 

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨


End file.
